Slipping Away
by Little Tenshi-chan
Summary: every since Haruhi enter the twins' world they spent least time with each other making Kaoru feel left out. Will Hikaru realize what is brother mean too him before somthing happens. with the help of the host club what can go wrong...
1. slipping

_**A whistle in the wind…**_

Two small identical boys were outside watching other play in the snow. They watch the other kids play, keeping a distant away from them. Holding on tightly to each other.

A tight bond between these twins…

They rejected ever offer to play with other. Shutting everyone out of their world, but also envying them from afar.

_**Lock behind a close door…**_

How could they not envy them? They can run and play without anyone mistaking them for who they were, but they couldn't. They were identical. They were the same. They really didn't mind being the same really they were gratefully for each other, but with every wrong guess for telling who was who. It saddens them making them go deeper and deeper into their world. Making it harder for people to enter the larger gate with a strong lock in its place they have put up.

_**With ever wrong guess they cry more…**_

They didn't want to try to meet other people. To them it was no point. What was the point really? No one can tell them apart. They were perfectly the same. They didn't care what only thought about them. They only needed each other right? But they couldn't help cry just a little more. Was it really that hard to tell? Why did people think they were one person?

_**Can you hear those small voices calling from inside just wanting to get out? ...**_

Years have pass now and they no long can feel the pain of mix identity, but yet it still hurt a little, but it was nothing they couldn't get over together. They looked into their eyes giving each other a soft gaze still wondering was it really that hard to tell. In their eyes they can see so many different thing about them separating them from each other.

_**We're different not the same. Not one person.**_

The older twin looked at his mirror. The younger one was gazing out the window. The same he was doing before. He knew the difference between them. Kaoru was younger. Kaoru was softer, less mean then he was. He knew how to keep under control and was quieter than him and much more innocent.

While he was older, was a little rougher and a little more devilish. He didn't care what emotion he splat out and throw at people and he was always the loudest one. See different. So why did even one get mix up. It wasn't like they were clones or something.

Hikaru squeeze his hand over the younger one. He quickly felt a small squeeze in return. Hikaru couldn't help but smile. This was all he needed. Just him and Kaoru together. That's all he needed

_**It doesn't matter anymore. No reason to shout, but still have doubts…**_

Hikaru turn his attention back toward the window. Kaoru had a smile on his face knowing exactly what his brother was thinking. After all their bond was stronger than normal twins had. Kaoru always felt relax with his brother around. It was the outsiders he was afraid of, but Hikaru was always their with him and they would face them together. Kaoru looked up to his older twin. He was always the stronger one out of them. While he was the weaker one, but Kaoru didn't care at all as long as he had his brother by his side forever.

_**Soon little by little we were helped out from our world…**_

More years go by and everything started to change. They both became more open. And it was all cause by a man name Tamaki Suoh. He helps introduce them to the world of them. He helped the twins to step out a little by little. No matter how stupid of idiotic Tamaki acted they were grateful toward him.

_**But after nothing was the same after…**_

But everything change after she came. The first person to enter our world. The one that have scared Kaoru the most. Her name was Haruhi Fujioka. She broken into their world somehow somewhere, but she did. She somehow attracted Hikaru with her charm and commoner knowledge. This decrease the twins time with each other and sadden Kaoru. Even though separation was started between them he still put a smile on.

_**Now we're drafting apart, braking ones heart…**_

Kaoru looked at Hikaru who was talking to Haruhi again. "what about me Hikaru?" Kaoru thought and looked out at the window.

yay my first story i posted. i finally was able to have the time to actually put it up. please review i want to know if i did ok but i'm not really good at it as you can see but i'm only 13 so i have time to improve. if there any error that i made please tell me i want to get better. :p so is it good? bad? or at least ok. please tell me!!!!!!


	2. handcuffs

yay here chapter 2 never thought i would actually post this up until another 3 or 4 days. hee hee. well on with the story and i just remember i forgot to do the declaimtion thing.

Declaim: i do not own ourn high school host club but i wish i did.

now on with the story for real and don't forget to review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Kaoru's POV-

I looked at my twin. He's with Haruhi again. My heart broke. We use to be so close, but ever since we let her in everything seem to fall apart. I don't hate Haruhi. I kind of like her but not the way Hikaru does. I'm actually kind of also afraid of her. She seems to be taking Hikaru away from me…and I feel really lonely for the first time. I wasn't ever lonely because I had Hikaru but now she's taking him away.

I seem so lose in my thoughts of us and their world again for the umpteenth time this week that I didn't even notice I was being shake until I heard my name.

"Kao-chan!" it was Hunny's voice. I snapped out of my thought and looked at the senior. He had a concern look on along with the others.

"Yes Hunny-senpai." I reply

"Are you ok Kao-chan?" I nodded.

"I just feel tired that's all." I gave a fake smile and look back at the window. They fell for it…wills at least Hunny did or he was just pretending. I didn't care as long as they didn't ask me again and they didn't, but I can still feel their piercing eyes burning on my back.

-Normal POV-

They quietly left Kaoru alone and started to set up the room. They huddle into a corner.

"Hikaru what's wrong with Kaoru?" Tamaki was the one that wanted a group huddle and talk about Kaoru's weird behavior.

Hikaru shrug. "I don't know he been acting for a while now. Every time I try to ask him he avoids it and goes somewhere else and says he's busy." Hikaru puffed. "That's a bullshit excuse."

"Is everything ok with you relationship?" Kyoya said and Hikaru shook his head yes. "Every things fine we're still the same at home and here, but he gets depress every time he gets a chance to think."

"Na maybe Hika-chan's spending too much time with Haru-chan!" Hunny said.

"So you're saying this is my fault?" Haruhi frown. Suddenly Tamaki jump/hug her.

"Of course not my dear daughter we would never!" Haruhi struggles to get away. "Na sempai get off of me."

"Hunny-sempai is right." All the attention went to the shadow king. "I have seen Hikaru spending time a lot of time away from Kaoru. Kaoru must feel left out or something." Kyoya scribble something in his little notebook.

"Maybe Hika-chan should play with Kao-chan the whole week so Kao-chan won't be sad then we can all have some cake right Takashi?" Hunny looked at the silent man beside him.

"Hai" was Takashi only reply and Hunny went up to his neck. "Na can we get cake now Takashi?" "Hai" the senior left to the table full of cake.

Tamaki beam up. "That was an excellent idea Hunny-sempai suggested Hikaru!" Tamaki point to the more devilish twin. "Hikaru from now until next week you must be attach to Kaoru."

The host had a sweat drop coming from their head as they watch their troublesome king.

"Sempai they already eat, sleep, have the same class with each other what else do you want them to do." Haruhi looked at the so called king of the host. "Share a shower?"

"Na we already do that." Hikaru said in a-matter-of-fact voice and they just looked at him. "But lately we haven't he always say his busy or something."

"But Haruhi does have a point. They spend time with each other almost every second of the day what else do you want them to do." The shadow king has spoken.

Tamaki started to whine. "No mommy supposes to help daddy not the other way around." Tamaki sulk in the corner and Kyoya stared at him for a second and went back to scribbling in his notebook.

"Na we can always handcuff them!" Honey jump onto Hikaru's back making Hikaru land on the floor. Mori came back shortly and took Honey of Hikaru.

"That's it! We most handcuff them together." Tamaki recover and they gave him their attention forgetting about Hikaru.

Hikaru got up the second his suggested. "What!? No way I'm I going to be stuck together with handcuff. How the hell are we going to get any class work done?" Hikaru protested causing the King and the older twin to fight.

Kyoya looked up from his notebook. "It is a good idea to get you to spend time together. Plus we you handcuff together you can think of a great excuse like not wanting to ever leave Kaoru or something. It probably can increase profit."

"Kyoya-sempai is right, but it deepen if they want to its not like we are can force them or they might separate them ever most." Haruhi gave her thoughts while think some more.

"Yeah! Then Kao-chan might not be so sad anymore. Then we can all be happy." Honey jump up and down. "What do you think Takashi?" Mori just said "hai"

Hikaru twitch. "So anyone with me on this one" Hikaru thought while giving a glare at all of them. He soon frowns. "–Sigh- if Kaoru was with me he would be the one agreeing with me." Hikaru looked at Kaoru. Kaoru seem to be a little less depress then before.

"so what are we going to do?" Honey ask. Kyoya magically took handcuff out. "I got the handcuff if we're willing to start Tamaki's crazy plan."

"w-why do you have h-handcuff?" Haruhi nervously ask.

"that is none of your business Haruhi." Kyoya said. Haruhi, Honey and Mori shrug and try to cheer Hikaru up when they saw him depress without his twin not there to agree with him

"Tamaki look what I have." Kyoya show him the hand cuff and jump up in happiness that they we're actually going to do his plan.

He grab onto Kyoya leg. "yay! Thank you soo much mommy I know you love me." Kyoya struggle.

"Get off of me Tamaki." Kyoya try to get him off his leg. Suddenly his arm got caught in the handcuff. "Shit." Kyoya whisper quietly and try to hide his handcuff arm. Tamaki looked curiously on what he was trying to hide and looked at him.

"Let go of my arm now Tamaki." Kyoya demand but the kind of the host were determine and try to grab his handcuffed arm. When he did the hand cuff caught Tamaki's wrist.

"…" there was silent. The others finally pay attention to their king and the shadow king.

"Wah!" they said. Soon it was fill with laugher by Hikaru. Kyoya glared at him but he was too caught up in his laughter.

Kaoru caught his brother laughing and wonder what was happening. He slowly went there. He looked around. Haruhi had a sweat drop next to her. Honey eyes were wide and Mori just stared emotionless. When he looked at Kyoya and Tamaki he started to laugh with Hikaru.

"K-Kyoya-sempai…you sure…know how to cheer…someone up." Hikaru could barely breathe.

Soon Kyoya again magically got another pair of handcuff and put one end to Hikaru and the other end to Kaoru.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yay! done with chapter 2. sorry it took a while i was kind of thing of something else but i guess you probably not never interested with my boring story and mouth. well any way please read and review because i still want to know what you think. if there was any mistake and if anything can you please give me some ideas. thank you for reading and i'll try to update faster, but i'm not sure if it would be long or short. i'll try to write it long though.


	3. problem

i'm sorry for not getting this up soon. i'm just worrying about my grade and stuff.if i don't do good this year my laptop and me are going to part sulk in corner, but moving on i just want to thank Ai-Kusabana for the nice review. i kind of didn't think i would get any review so thank you -give cookie to Ai-Kusabana- lol i don't even care that i got one reveiw i'm happy.

Declaimer: I do not own Ouran high school

-+-+-+-+-+-Meow-+-+-+-+-+-

_Kaoru caught his brother laughing and wonder what was happening. He slowly went there. He looked around. Haruhi had a sweat drop next to her. Honey eyes were wide and Mori just stared emotionless. When he looked at Kyoya and Tamaki he started to laugh with Hikaru._

"_K-Kyoya-sempai…you sure…know how to cheer…someone up." Hikaru could barely breathe._

_Soon Kyoya again magically got another pair of handcuff and put one end to Hikaru and the other end to Kaoru._

-+-+-+-+-+-Meow-+-+-+-+-+-

"WHAT THE?!" they both shouted

"Hey what's the meaning of this!?" Kaoru shouted. Hikaru looked at his brother feeling kind of hurt, but shook it off and looked about at the shadow king that started this all and their very clumsy king.

"Revenge." Kyoya simply said. He took his notebook and started to write information, but it was hard seeing that Tamaki was kneeling on the ground still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Boy Kyoya you can't take a joke man." Hikaru said

"Can you get us out of this handcuff then?" Kaoru said.

Kyoya looked into his pocket. "… That's strange?"

"Huh?! What's strange?" the hosts said

"It seems that the keys aren't here." Kyoya said calmly and they looked at him. the twins twitch and started yellng at him.

"Kyoya-sempai why are you so clam you're stuck to Tamaki-sempai until you find them." Haruhi ask over the annoying twins voices. Tamaki felt offended and went to his sulking corner while dragging Kyoya along.

"I'm use to his…annoying ways" Kyoya said calmly looking at his notebook.

Honey raise his hand like he was back in kindergarten. "Now that Tama-chan and Kyou-chan stuck together how will you Hosts the guest?" They all looked at Honey. Seeing the senior did have a point.

"Honey-sempai does have a point" Haruhi said and the twins nodded.

Kaoru notice that when they nodded it wasn't as simultaneously like they usually were, but it was only by a little that it was hard to notice. Kaoru frown slightly and replace it quickly with the same expression as his brother.

"If anything I will have to sit with Tamaki as he host. We can just combine our duties together. I see no problem in our attachment." Kyoya reply while trying to get Tamaki to stop moving around.

"I wonder how will they go to the bathroom." Hikaru whispers to Kaoru. They both covered their mouth so they're laughter couldn't pass, but it was notice able that they try not to laugh.

"Is something fun Hikaru Kaoru." Kyoya gave them a glare that can freeze hell.

They gave a quick look at each other and quickly wave their hand in defense. "What us no way Kyoya."

Kyoya continue to glare. Just then Tamaki's watch started to beep saying it's time to open the hosts club pretty soon. At that Tamaki quickly got up and start motion his hand telling everyone to get ready which jab Kyoya away from his glare and into Tamaki. That caused Tamaki to fall down also bring Kyoya down.

Awkward silence…

The hosts turn quiet at the awkward position the second year men were in. Tamaki was pinned on the floor with Kyoya on top. Their faces were so close to each other that even a little push can cause an innocent kiss. Tamaki was blushing heck even Kyoya was too but only slightly.

The twins smirk at each other.

Still unbalance… Kaoru saw the same flaw as before, but quickly shrug it off and pay attention to the awkwardly position of the second year students. They both step forward.

"Ha ha we didn't know you had a thing for Tono Kyoya." Hikaru said. They put their arm on Kyoya's shoulder. Each on one side of his shoulder.

"Yes I've never thought, but isn't that cheating Tono?"

"Ya what about Haruhi?" Hikaru out his arms around her near her shoulder and Kaoru was force to follow too. "I guess we can have her." Hikaru and Kaoru smirk seeing their Tono going mad. Tamaki quickly got up pushing Kyoya to the side but them was brought up from the ground when Tamaki jump up and started to yell at them. This cause Kyoya to once again to bump into Tamaki but this time they didn't fall.

"No! No! No leave my daughter alone! Stop influencing her to bad things!" Tamaki continue to yell more about never doing it again and leave his daughter out of their games. With Tamaki hands was in motion Kyoya was trying to actually stand straight.

"Stupid handcuff" Kyoya murmur as he try to stay calm with Tamaki attach to him. Kaoru heard and smirk. He wonders if he and Hikaru was going to have the same problem.

Probably not. Kaoru thought how lucky he was.

KNOCK KNOCK.

The door knocked they turn their head to the door and soon heard a voice outside of it.

"Tamaki-kun can we please come in?" they all soon realize what time it was.

"AHH!" they started to panic.

"P-please wait a moment my princess."Tamaki said as they all rush to setup.

-+-+-+-+-+-Meow-+-+-+-+-+

end of chapter OwOd Thank you for reading little tenshi-chan story

i thought i would never get thing chapter up. i'm so busy and worry with school and all so the next chapter might take a while but i promise it won't take a month or at least i'll try my best i already started it so it shouldn't take to long i hope so anyway.

Please read and review Thank you


	4. a hell of a day

Yay! I got it up. I'm soooo sorry for not getting this up soon. It's my computer fault it was being stupid and didn't want to work for a long time. The only reason I got this up is because I'm using my cousin computer at night time in secret. I had to do this fast so sorry if it's really really bad then did in the beginning. Well at least I got this up right right? Please don't attack me.

Declaimer: I do not own Ouran high school.

Chapter 3: A hell of a day

They Hosts quickly started to set up. They couldn't get into any costume so Tamaki thought about take a baby doll-unknown why they were in here in the first place and giving it to each pair or person in Haruhi case. They were supposes to act like parents.

-+-+-+-+-+Meow-+-+-+-+-+

-With Honey and Mori-

"Hello!" Honey said jumping onto the seat where the girls were sitting. Mori was behind following Honey with the baby doll in his hand.

"Honey-sempai! Mori-sempai!" the girls said happily. The seniors sat down.

"Awww. How cute! Are you and Mori-sempai taking good care of the baby?" a girl asks and Honey nodded.

"Yes! I and Takashi are having fun with it too! We want to teach it a lot of things when it grown up." Honey gave a cute smile to them and they all 'aw'.

"Can we help in taking care of it sometime?" Another girl said and they giggle.

"Sure!"

-+-+-+-+-+Meow-+-+-+-+-+

-With Haruhi-

"Haruhi-kun how are you and the baby doing?" a girl asks.

'I feel like I'm in a mother talking/helping group.' Haruhi thought; holding the baby up. "Its fine."

"If you had a really child what would you want it to be like?" another girl ask.

"It doesn't really matter to me as long as it's healthy and have a good life."Haruhi said pretending to play with the baby doll. "Don't you think?" she gave the girls her natural smile which make the girls scream.

-+-+-+-+-+Meow-+-+-+-+-+

-With Tamaki and Kyoya-

Tamaki and Kyoya were sitting in a chair, being surrounded both their fan girls. They were so into thinking that they were cute together that they barely notice them attach to each other. Kyoya was holding the baby and Tamaki was entertaining the girls with one hand and once in a while the girls would see his other hand moving, but that hand was lower.

"Tamaki-kun and Kyoya-kun looks so kawaii together!" a girl said out of random.

The girls all agree and started to giggle as Tamaki blush but Kyoya keep his calm face but with a smirk.

"But I wonder…" the attention went to the girl to Tamaki's left.

"What is it my princess?" Tamaki ask. The girl put on a huge smile.

"Who's the seme and who's the uke? I want to know its killing me!" the girl said and sends all the girls crazy.

"OMG you're right!"

"I think Tamaki-kun is seme!" one girl said.

"No way it Kyoya-kun." another shouted.

The two second year men were horribly afraid as the girls fight on 'who's seme or uke'. Kyoya held his calm face but was uncomfortable with the subject even if he didn't show it. Tamaki was so afraid that he covers his and the baby doll's eyes while moving close to Kyoya.

-+-+-+-+-+Meow-+-+-+-+-+

-With the Hitachiin twins-

The Hitachiin twins looked at the scared lord and clam shadow king and chuckled. They soon went back at looking at the 3 girls they were suppose to entertain , seeing that they were looking at Tamaki, Kyoya and the crazy girls too. Kaoru was the one with the baby doll; he was pretending to give the baby doll some milk. Hikaru was answering some of the girls question and once in a he would turn to Kaoru and the doll and pretend to tickle the doll.

"Oh Hikaru-kun Kaoru-kun why are you in handcuffs?" the first girl finally ask. They both looked at each other for a few second.

"It was because mother and father had us separated us a few night because some guest was over…" Hikaru said

"…and we assign to different room quite far away from each other." Kaoru finish off. The girls' eyes widen. They gave a small smirk at each other.

Kaoru sigh. "It was dreadful." Kaoru tilt his head away from the group a little. All attention went to him. "I barely slept that night." Kaoru put the fake milk bottle down on the table.

'Not only that night… every night' Kaoru thought remembering that they were slowly becoming disconnected. 'Damn it not right now' Kaoru snapped out of it when he felt Hikaru's free hand wrap around his neck.

"So we decide we would use the handcuff just like for our special occasions." Hikaru notice that Kaoru spaced out a little, but then smirked at the girls as they turned as red as a tomato. "And use it at night so we can be together." The girls were about to screech out their scream.

"But we seem to have misplace the key." Kaoru said and blush lightly as he felt Hikaru purring against his skin

"But I rather not find the key if it means to be with you Kaoru." Hikaru pull their face close to each other. So close that even the slight push can make them kiss. Kaoru turned a little redder then expect. Hikaru notice but choose to ignore it.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru finish it off.

"KYAAAAAA!" the girls scream right after, killing their ears.

-+-+-+-+-+Meow-+-+-+-+-+

-Closing time-

Finally the end of the day it was finally done! Everyone was happy especially Tamaki and slightly Kyoya. They never wanted to be put in that kind of problem again. Tamaki started to jump happily to Haruhi pull Kyoya with him. Kyoya was really getting a head ace from all of Tamaki's stupidity. He wasn't even sure if he could stand being like this for the whole day. The twins were laughing at the poor shadow king who was trying to actually get up and stay in one place but when you're attach to Tamaki with Haruhi around I don't think that's possible. Kyoya gave them his famous your-dead-later glare. They shut up soon enough.

"Kyou-chan when do you think you'll be able to get the key?" Honey ask giving an innocent tilt of his head as he sat on top of Mori's head.

"I probably could get it in 2 or 3 days depending what kind of lock this is." Kyoya said trying to write in his notebook. "But for now it seem that I have to stay over Tamaki's house."

"We hope you coming out safe Kyoya." The twins said giving out their evil laugh.

"Don't try to rape Tamaki-sempai-"

"Because we all know how much you love him." Kaoru finish up and they laugh their ass off.

Tamaki turn bright red and Kyoya gave them another life threatening glares.

"D-don't insult mommy!" Tamaki yell at the devilish twins. They gave their cat-like grin.

"We're sorry Tono." They said not even giving a hint that they meant it, but Tamaki bought it anyway.

"Good next time don't-"Tamaki was interrupted by the twins' next comment.

"We're sorry Tono our mistake we meant don't _**you**_ rape Kyoya." They

"W-w-w-what!?" Tamaki shout. "Mommy our kids are being mean do something!" Tamaki whine. Kyoya just pulled on the handcuffs leading toward the door with Honey and Mori following to leave too.

"Come on lets go." Kyoya surely didn't wanted to hear anymore of the twins insane joking around or more whining from the king of the hosts.

It was only Haruhi and the Hitachiin twins left. Just when Haruhi was about to leave Hikaru went and stop her dragging and unwilling Kaoru along."Hey Haruhi can we walk you home?" Hikaru ask giving no saying for the younger sibling.

"Um…ok I guess." She agree. Hikaru's face gave off a huge smile. Kaoru frown a little.

'she makes him so happy…he never smile like that to me anymore' Kaoru sadly thought.

"come on Kaoru or else I'll have to drag you the whole way." Hikaru joked and Kaoru force a smile hoping Hikaru won't notice. It didn't seem like it when they started to walk out of the room.

'this is one hell of a day and is going to be one hell of a walk.' Kaoru thought as he walked side by side with his twin.

Ok I'm done with this chapter I thought I would never get it up sorry it took so long and the next one might take a while to since I have no computer anymore and this was just pure luck for me to actually use one so it might take a while and I type it fast so it suck more than usual. Well bye!

Please read and review!

-little Tenshi-chan


	5. another problem

I'm back with the next chapter yay! –clap clap- I don't know why I'm so happy right now maybe it's because I updated or it's because its summer vacation for me –jump around- I'm kind of staying with my dad for a while. –Cry- wahhhh! I want to stay with my mommy instead. I'm trying to update at least once a month

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High school.

Chapter 4: another problem

-Hitachiin house hold-

'Finally!' Kaoru thought as he and Hikaru plop down to the bed. The walk seems forever in Kaoru's eyes. He didn't say a thing during the whole walk. Hikaru and Haruhi were talking to each other like Kaoru was never there. It saddens Kaoru to be ignored by his own flesh and blood, but right now he was just happy to be home away from Haruhi. Too bad for Kaoru he still have Hikaru to deal with.

"Kaoru is something wrong?" Hikaru ask turn to look at his twin. Kaoru avoid eyes contact.

"No. Why you ask?" Kaoru said trying to sound normal or at least as normal the twins can get.

"You haven't been sleeping with me…" Hikaru said a little nervously. Kaoru looked surprise and finally looked at Hikaru. Hikaru was facing the ceiling too nervous to look at him.

Kaoru honestly didn't think Hikaru ever notice or care that he had moved out into _his_ bedroom. He thought Hikaru never cared because Hikaru never talked about or even protested the first night he moved out. He just continues on like they never slept together for the 16 years of their life.

"…I'm just think it's time to sleep in different rooms that's all" now that was total shit he just gave Hikaru. Kaoru really wanted to sleep next to Hikaru, cuddling close to him and hearing the rhythm of their hearts and the rate of their breathing beating at the same time like it use to be, but Kaoru wanted Hikaru out of there world. Hikaru was too good for their world; he was too wild for the world they use to live in that was now crumbling into nothing with Kaoru inside.

Hikaru took Kaoru's hand and gave it a little squeeze. "…OK" that was all Hikaru could muster. He really miss Kaoru next to him at night and it was kind of hard to sleep without Kaoru, but he finally was able to sleep at night without him…that was until 1 am had finally pass; then he would be able to sleep.

Kaoru was really starting to hate Haruhi but couldn't help but be thankful for her too. She help Hikaru out of the world to have more fun and discover new things in the outsiders world. But to Kaoru it was too soon. He never wanted to lets go this fast.

-Souh's household-

"IT'S IT'S NOT LIKE THAT." a certain blond screeches have been heard in the Souh's household. Tamaki was explain to his father who was surprising home for a change but not in the best of moment.

"now now Tamaki. There nothing wrong with being gay." the blond headed father said. He soon heard a thump on the floor and saw Tamaki had neither fainted at his father comment of just trip over his feet. Lucky for Kyoya quickly bend down before Tamaki hit his head on the floor losing more brain cells then a normal person should. He seem to have been use to Tamaki dramatic movement.

Tamaki quickly got up bring Kyoya with his. Kyoya bump behind Tamaki's back and drop his glasses. Well he was almost getting use to it. "I'M NOT GAY!" Tamaki shouted at his father. " I'm not like those Homo homo characters..." Tamaki said twirling his finger in a low voice talking to no one as he suddenly remember the devilish twins.

Kyoya finally picked up his glasses clearly piss of at Tamaki right now. Even though Kyoya didn't believe in God. Right now he was praying his head off that he will be release from this torture soon.

-back to Hikaru and Kaoru-

The two soon fell asleep that was until the maids call then down for dinner.

"Hikaru-sama, Kaoru-sama dinner is ready."both dark hair color maid announce in their normal emotionless expression and tone. They had spotted the handcuff attach to one hand of the Hitachiin twins. Though it had seem like they didn't seem to notice or care that their were handcuff on their arm they just didn't show it. They soon left, but before the maids left they whisper (but load enough for them to hear it) a 'good luck' to both of them.

They both heard it. Hikaru had no clue what they were talking about, but Kaoru did. They slowly got prepare to get ready for dinner Kaoru knew this was going to be some heck of a dinner tonight.


	6. author's note

author's note

i'm so sorry that i ahvn't updated esspecailly sorry to living in a fansty. i wasn't excepting to have my laptop taken away becasue of my mom's work see her interenet in her office are going crazy so she have to use my laptop and my dad is coming back in about 3 weeks to come and fix it so i'm sooooooooo sorry and i kind of have writer block so when i do come back i promise to try and update faster.

thank you for listening and i'm so sorry again

Little Tenshi-chan


End file.
